mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Join The 501 Club
As of January 20, 2010 you are able to sent a Free Gift +2 Hired Gun. This will help the mafia players that don't have 501 Mafia. Hired Guns For Sale Free! You read it right! Hired Guns will soon appear on the Free Gift page and this is great news for Mafia Wars players who haven't acquired a mafia of 501. Each Free Gift will contain 2 Hired Guns and every player with a mafia of less than 501 will be able to accept 5 a day for a total of 10 Hired Guns. If your mafia is 501 or greater, gifts of Hired Guns will convert to Mystery Bags. Hired Guns will enable you to compete with a wider variety of players on the PvP Fight List until you build your mafia. Now is the time to let your mafia know that you are not at the 501 mark and to help those players in need of more mafia members. To make this goal even more exciting, a new Mission will be added soon. If you're new to the game and not sure why you need 500 additional mafia members, keep reading and learn the best way to go about attaining this ultimate goal! In Mafia Wars, you can't be the best until you have a mafia of 501. The rules of fighting seem simple but they are very complex. Your mafia can contain an unlimited amount of players but only 501 will be used in the combat formula. The 3 variables used to determine if you are the winner or loser of any fight are your skills, equipment, and mafia members (up to 501). Skill points and equipment are acquired through normal game play but mafia members are a whole different story. There are many ways to go about getting a mafia of 501. If you are just starting out, this is a good opportunity to learn from the mistakes of those before you. There are hundreds of millions of people on Facebook so finding 500 friends seems like an easy thing to do. Give yourself time to build a quality mafia and it will pay off in the future. Below are the DO's and DON'Ts for growing your mafia. DO 1. Do join quality Mafia Wars related groups and fan sites. Do a little research and see what type of sites offer help and advice to new and experienced players. There are many great sites dedicated to Mafia Wars. Use these sites to learn more about the game and ask the other members to help you learn the ropes. A good example of a site dedicated to helping Mafia Wars players is Pay It Forward. Pay It Forward is a gifting site and their members love to help others with all aspects of the game. "{P.I.F} focuses on helping people progress in the game in whatever way it can. In an early players game, this means more mafia. We have a dedicated pimping area on our web page. We also gladly help people who have been around for a day or so hit 501 with good quality mafia. Simply taking part on the wall may still be the best way to add Mafia and friends. Oftentimes a young player will easily find a sponsor for adding mafia (and the loot they need too!)."/Richard Latham 2. Do ask your existing mafia members to help you. Many players will encourage their mafia members to join each others mafia. Look for these types of posts in your news feeds. Simply click on the like button and return to the post at a later time. Click on the the others who liked the post as well and send them Friend Requests. You can also ask some of your mafia members if they would personally request that their mafia members send you a Friend Request. 3. Do use player comments. Your favorite Mafia Wars sites should contain many posts to help you keep up with and learn more about the game. Pay attention to the comments and the players who make them. Players who make educated comments are the ones you want in your mafia. Send Friend Requests to these players and take the time to write a personal message. Most players will be happy to accept you if they know why you are sending a Friend Request. Be careful and don't send to many too quickly. Facebook prefers that you pace out your Friend Requests. The Mafia Wars Wiki Fan Page is a good place to start. You will find many informative posts and lots of players contributing comments. The Zynga Community Forums is also a great place to look for quality players. Many active participants have their Facebook profile links on their signature blocks. DON'T 1. Don't join random Add-Me sites. Sites that offer nothing more than a wall for you to write Add-Me on are often the foundation of some type of scam. If any Mafia Wars related site asks you for real currency or personal information in exchange for any Mafia Wars item or pimping services, it's best to stay away. Many of your favorite Mafia Wars related fan sites have discussions threads devoted to helping you get a quality mafia. There are many quality and educational Add-Me sites and you should research them before putting your link out there. 2. Don't spam your Facebook profile on posts that aren't designated for such purposes. The following post, made on The Official Mafia Wars Fan Page, was to inform Mafia Wars players about a Gifting Event. When you open the comments you will find hundreds of players posting Add-Me's. Sites making informative posts that encourage active discussions don't appreciate the spam. Players who do this are more likely to be met with attacks than Friend Requests. Don't be like the persons below. Experienced Mafia Wars players would never add this person to their mafia. 3. Don't stop after you achieve a mafia of 501. Although only 500 of your mafia members will contribute to your combat score, it's a benefit to your game to have more. The more mafia members you have the more help you will get and the more help you can give. Slowly building your mafia will ensure you have quality players and a better gaming experience. Keep it up and soon you will be the one that players want to have in their mafia! Mafia Wars Blog Category:Free Gifts